Shattered vision (of you and me)
by ShadowDianne
Summary: After "Fall" events Regina sets her free and goes searching for the only thing that her conscious mind has been ignoring: Emma Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

Shattered vision (of you and me)

Regina groaned as she rose herself from the floor of her vault, the fear and confusion that had been in her mind slowly fading in her subconscious and she soon found herself smirking.

She wasn't afraid anymore; in fact she didn't understand how she could have felt so afraid now that she was alive again.

Alive and free.

The vault never stood a chance and as she arose from the dirt and mud a purple cloud surrounded her as her peasant-like attire disappear leaving her with her Queen attire, the dark, rotund curves of her hips emphasizing themselves, as well as her cleavage, with every new step under the tight leather and silk of her gown.

It was time of finding what she wanted and this time no one was going to interfere.

* * *

><p>Emma breathed, relived that Neal seemed to be ok and winced a little thinking of the rest of the city.<p>

She was putting the little boy in the cradle that Snow had given to her in the next room when a crack startled her and made her turn.

She approached the door and tried to remember some of her magical training, the dread that at the other side of the room was someone that she loved made her hands tremble but she couldn't do anything because as soon as her right hand touched the wooden door a purple magic engulfed her body and she knew that she was doomed.

The door vanished, leaving behind splinters and the odor of burning wood and, finally, Emma could see the attacker: Regina who was looking at her in her Queen clothes; the dark leather framing her figure and making every curve on her body stand up to attention, a deep red color painting her lips and a dark shade accentuating her eyes, full of hunger.

Emma gasped as those brown eyes buried themselves in her mind.

"Regina, this isn't you" Choked as the Queen raised her right hand and elevated her body with little effort.

"Quite the contrary, I am what I've always have been" Answered the other woman as she tilted her head to one side "And now you are going to see what I'm capable of"

"I already saw that" Said the blonde kicking the air as the older woman approached her with a sway in her hips that made almost impossible not to look to the tailored dress, and body.

"Believe me, dear, you don't know what I can do" Whispered the Queen and Emma looked at the ceiling, trying to not look at those brown, deep, almost chocolate eyes that were drowning her with the promises of pain and power.

"I don't fear you" Replied, her lungs aching, screaming to be filled.

"I know" Answered smoothly the brunette, her luscious lips forming a sneer that could almost be mistaken by a smile. "And it's time that I show you what I really want to do with you"

The depth of her voice made Emma look at her, the white teeth that peeked between those full lips glinting slightly as well as the dark, smooth, skin that was on display. The woman was so close to Emma that every intake of breath made her cleavage brush against her clothes, pressuring slightly against her body and fueling the little but strong wave of lust that that woman provoked her.

"Please" She said and almost blushed when she realized the breathy tone of her voice, tone that elicited a small smirk from the other woman who touched her face possessively.

"It's strange how strong the feelings that I have for you are." Answered the woman and she licked her lips like she was savoring the most delicious treat. "Hate, jealousy, respect, trust, anger…" She listed carefully, her voice sending waves of that same mix of fear and lust through Emma's body that the blonde had been accustomed to feel the first year that she had passed near that woman. "Lust…" Muttered, her mouth inches apart from Emma's face who felt a new kind of burning in her lungs, her body still under the Queen's magic, malleable, open, inviting.

"Re..gina" Said finally and the other woman laughed a dark laugh as she started to touch her abdomen, her fingertips scorching, marking her skin even if they weren't touching her directly.

"I'm not going to fantasize anymore, Emma" Her own name sounded sinful falling for the older woman lips and she bit back a moan. "I'm going to create my own happiness… from your body"

And with that last word white, hot heat spread from where Regina, no, The Queen, had her hands and Emma's back arched like a bow ready to break, the pain and pleasure already becoming insufferable.

Her body was freed for the chocking force and soon enough the brunette woman was hovering over her, her sinister expression becoming once again a lust filledone. Gasping for air Emma felt those hand playing with her body until she closed her eyes, a soft moan escaping through clenched teeth.

"Your body wants this as much as I desire it, dear, it seems that you were already prepared for this" Teased the Queen and Emma found herself giving a soft nod, she was powerless but the lust that Regina created on her was already making a toll in her body and mind, her thoughts becoming more crumbled and jumbled each passing second and the fear that she had first felt was disappearing, becoming hunger and passion for the other woman how looked at her like she was a simply appetizer.

"Maybe it's time that I show you what I'm capable of, Your Majesty" Said and surprised herself for the low and lusty undertones that were lacing her voice.

But the Queen cackled at that and looked at her with half-closed eyes, a few bangs framing them.

"I'm the Queen, dear, maybe it's time that I make you understand that" Answered and with that Emma felt the sensation of being magically held, this time in the floor, the coldness of it contrasting vividly with the heat that was still inside of her, making her mind float in it. "And as I Queen" Regina kept talking, her smile full of dark joy and lust punctuating each word with a growl "I touch first"

And suddenly Emma could feel the hands of the older woman everywhere, seizing her, each caress, fueled probably by magic, making her wanting more, wishing for more. She could hear her clothes ripping apart, her body now exposed to Regina who simply showed her teeth and emitted a howl that made the blood in her veins turn ice.

"Mine" Growled the Queen as she caressed Emma's full breasts and narrow hips, the younger woman already feeling the numb feeling of an orgasm approaching quickly.

"Yours" Said with a shattered voice, broken by the grunts and moans that she had been giving for the last… she didn't even know how much time had passed but she could hear the sharp intake of air and the satisfied purr of the older woman over her, the fabric of the dress molding against her and she could even discern the heat that the Queen's body was radiating.

When she arched her back, trying to free herself and touch that body Regina lowered her right hand and scratched her right hip with red, sharp nails that created a path from the hip until just above her clitoris which was pulsing, begging for attention.

"You are going to learn" Said the Queen viciously as she finally aligned her face with Emma's and licked the other woman's lips "What needs to be done to please a Queen"

And with that Regina plunged two digits in her sex and sent a new wave of magic that washed over Emma's body as a hot wave of wanton desire making the younger woman scream the brunette's name.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Sorry, this time it's only me! ^^'' I have seen that this story is gathering a lot of follows and a few of them even reviewed me asking for more.

But I wrote this story as a one shot and I don't think that I will write more about it. But if any of you is interested in smut I have an open story which is called Words of Desire:

It works like this; You say to me a word, whatever word that you want, and I write a one shot about the word turning it into a smut drabble between Emma and Regina, I recommend you to read a few and tell me what do you think about it, if you prefer to be anonymous that's fine by me.

Also I recommend too that if anyone is interested in Words of Desire read the author's note of the eighth chapter "Knife".

And with that; thank you, I'm flattered that this story has caught attention of so many. Have a good day!


End file.
